To Stay By Your Side
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: One year after Haru's visit to the Cat Kingdom, she must now tell Lune if she returns his love for him. After she tells him how she feels though how will the two react when one new cat shows up wanting Haru, while the other wants to be with Lune.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here I am starting my second Cat Return's story. (yahoo) The summary is that it's been one year after the events of my first story, "**_**MisMatched Eyes Of Affection"**_**. And now Haru must tell Lune if she returns his love. But after she does this unknown to everyone is a new cat who comes to the kingdom. Once he lays his eyes on the young king's bride to be however, he tries to take her away from him? How will Lune react to this? And how will everyone react when the cat who turned down the prince's ****marriage proposal shows up wanting to be with him.**** Anway I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything**

To Stay By Your Side

Haru sighed with exhaustion as she put her cap and gown away in her closet. She still couldn't believe that her last year of high school had gone by so quickly. She knew the reason why it had though and that was thanks to the "former" prince (crowned king a day or so after she had left) of the Cat Kingdom, Lune. The brunette wasn't quite sure why, but ever since her trip to the Cat Kingdom she had started to get up for school either on time or sometimes before her alarm would go off. Not to the young woman's surprise though her mother soon became curious as to what had caused this change in her. So the brunette had no choice, but to tell her mother of what had happened and what surprised Haru the most after she had told her mother of this "adventure" was that she seemed alright with it...although Haru knew that her mother obviously found some of the things that she had said to be not true.

So the young woman wanted to prove to her mother that what she had told her a few months ago was all true. She then changed her clothes to a light purple short sleeve shirt with a long dark purple skirt as she looked at the ring that Lune had given her as she thought, "_I hope Lune won't mind if I pay a visit to the castle. If hie isn't busy that is."_ She then focused as she put the ring in front of her and within a second a portal opened up as she then quietly stepped through it.

ooooooo

King Lune sighed heavily as he let himself fall onto his bed having just finished yet another meeting with the court. He knew that being King was going to be exhausting, but for some reason whenever he come back from visiting Haru, or whenever she would leave to go back home, the young king felt a slight emptiness inside of him which made the rest of the day seem like it was taking forever to end. Thankfully however, it had been a year (along with an extra month or so) since he had confessed his love for her. Now he only hoped that she returned it so that they could plan their wedding and also so that this feeling of loneliness would go away.

His ears then twitched when he heard Natori talking to someone as the elderly advisor said, "I'm sorry my lady, but His Majesty is very exhausted from performing his royal duties. So he is resting in his room and does not wish to be disturbed right now."

The grey furred noble then heard a sigh as the voice replied, "I had a feeling that he might have been worn out since he seemed tired the last time that he came to visit me." The king then sat up noticing the pause as the person added, "Oh and Natori, you don't need to say "my lady" after you're done talking to me. Just say Haru for now...until I marry Lune that is."

"Ah, so does this mean that you do return His Majesty love for him?" The light blue cat asked, as Lune quietly walked closer to the curtain.

He then moved the curtain back a little to reveal Haru standing out in the hallway with a dark blush on her face as she slightly turned away while she answered, "Well actually Natori, I do love Lune with all of my heart."

The king watched as the kimono wearing cat lightly hugged Haru for a few minutes then broke away as he asked, "That is certainly wonderful news to hear, my dear. So when did you realize your feelings for the king?"

The young woman looked back at the advisor as she explained, "Actually I realized that I had these feelings for him after his last visit to my place. I know he was in his full cat from, but within an hour after he felt I started to feel lonely. And whenever I would think about him I would start to daydream about us being together which always managed to make me smile."

The shorthaired king had heard enough as he pushed back the curtain and said, "Hello Haru, I wasn't expecting you to visit here so soon." He then proceeded to walks towards her and once he was right in front of her, he pulled her into a hug as he added, "However, I am glad that you did."

Haru was not surprised when the young cat king had hugged her since he had done it all of the other times when she had visited the Cat Kingdom as she laid her head on his chest. However, after a moment or so Haru noticed that this hug seemed different from the rest of them since the grey furred half cat was actually purring as she thought, "_Lune's purring? His never done that before...he must have really missed me."_

"Uh Lune, I don't mean to ruin the moment here...but um I was wondering if you could come back with me for a few minutes so that you can meet my mother?" Haru asked, as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Lune looked down at her as he smiled and replied, "Of course, Haru. But doesn't your mother know that she has met me already?"

The brunette rubbed the back of her head as she admitted, "Well, sort of...you see after I had told her that you were that same cat who was always at our front door waiting for me she wasn't completely convinced that it was you so... " Before she could go on however, the shorthaired cat king opened up a portal back to the human world. And as he took her hand, Haru hoped that perhaps seeing the half cat king in this form would finally make her mother realize that she had told her the entire truth.

ooooooo

Naoko continued to put her daughters clothes away knowing that she had gone off to see Lune again. She didn't mind that Haru did this, but since she was her mother she at least felt that her daughter could give her a warning for when she would be gone. The older red headed woman just sighed as she put the last of Haru's clothes away. Her eyes widen though when she heard Haru's voice from downstairs as her daughter asked, "Hey Mom, could you come down here for a second?"

"Coming." The woman replied, as she started to walk down the stairs. While she was doing this though half of her was surprised that Haru was home so soon, while the other half of her wondered why her daughter had asked her to come downstairs.

When she reached the end of the stairs and had walked into the living room she gasped at what she saw. There standing next to Haru was a grey furred cat, only he was standing up straight completely, was wearing a pair of shoes, gloves, and a uniform of some sort of royalty as the shorthaired cat bowed and greeted her with, "Hello Mrs. Yoshioka, Haru has told me much about you."

Haru's mother just adjusted her glasses as she stared at the half cat's mismatched eyes while she thought, "_I know that I've seen those eyes somewhere before...but where?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is the next chapter to this story, and I'm sorry if the summary was not that good when it came to details... But I assure you that this story (as a whole) is good despite that factor so I hope you will enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

Naoko continued to stare at the half cat king as her eyes widen as she realized where she had seen those same eyes before as she stated, "You-You're that cat who sat at the front door every so often and waited for Haru, aren't you?"

The young cat king nodded as he responded with, "Yes, I am that same cat." He then pulled Haru by the waist and cupped her chin and looked at her for a moment as he added, "And both Haru and I thought that you should know that we plan on getting married soon."

The brunette quickly became nervous though when her mother's expression changed from shock to slight anger as she walked towards the two and protested with, "Now wait just one minute! I finally get to me you and now you're telling me that you and my daughter are getting married?"

Haru stood in front of Lune as she shot back, "But Mom, I love him."

Haru's mother responded to that statement with a heavy sigh as she placed her hand on her forehead and replied, "Sweetheart, right when you first told me about your first visit to the Cat Kingdom I could already tell that you loved him." Haru's eyes widen after hearing that as the red haired woman went on with, "And don't get me wrong Haru, just by looking at him I can tell that Lune is a great guy. But I just wish that you hadn't left in the dark about this arrangement that you two had made."

Lune gently moved Haru to the side as he said, "Mrs. Yoshioka, I am truly sorry that we left your feelings out of this matter. But Haru was not completely sure on how you would react to this news-" The young king stopped himself and looked at the young woman as he added, "And I did not know that Haru loved me. I only found out a few moments before we came here."

Naoko just shook her head as she walked towards the couch and sat down. She then looked up at the two and replied, "Again Lune don't get me wrong, I know I just met you and everything, but I still have my doubts." Her eyes then narrowed a bit as she added, "And I highly doubt that you would be the type of man to take advantage of my daughter, right?"

The half cat bowed as he answered, "You have my word that I will not do anything inappropriate with Haru, until after we are married."

Haru's mother smiled warmly at the shorthair's answer as she replied, "Well, alright then since you have given me your word I suppose you and Haru can get married."

Haru responded to this by sitting down the couch and hugged her mother as she said, "Thank you so much, Mom."

Naoko returned her daughter's hug as she then looked up at the grey furred noble and stated, "But I do have one condition."

Haru's eyes widen from hearing this as Lune calmly asked, "And what "condition" would that be?"

The red headed woman just continued to smile as she answered, "My only condition is that you make me a necklace and ring like Haru's so that I can come and visit you two." She then let out a light giggle as she ended with, "And I'll certainly want to visit my grandchildren when you have them. Or maybe it would be better if I said "grandkittens" instead?"

Hearing this caused Haru to break the hug from her mother and sit up straight as she gasped while a dark blush appeared on her face. Lune also blushed as he coughed once and then said, "I'm certain that if I ask a necklace and ring of your own can made for you, Mrs. Yoshioka."

"Thank you Lune, and please call me mom." Naoko replied, as she gave her daughter one more hug.

"As you wish." Lune stated, as he then looked over at Haru and extended a hand towards her as he went on with, "I think it would be best for us to head back now, Haru."

Haru nodded in agreement as she took it and after the prince had opened a portal back to the Cat Kingdom she turned back towards her mother as she said, "Bye Mom, I'll be sure to come and get you a few days before the wedding, okay?" The mother nodded as the two walked through the portal as it then closed and disappeared. Once that was over with Naoko let out one more sigh as she then got up to prepare dinner for herself.

ooooooo

Once the two had returned to the Cat Kingdom and had walked out of the portal and onto the hallway floor Natori approached them as he asked, "So sire, how did Haru's mother handle the news of you and her daughter getting married?"

"Actually she took it better then what I had expected." Haru answered, as she hugged Lune again.

The Cat King let out a soft purr as he said, "By the way Haru, I forgot to tell you that because I'm half cat now the chiefs had to learn how to make my meals like that of the human world...since raw meat did not sit well with me anymore."

"Really? Although I guess that's not that big of a surprise...of course now that I remember right I never really did stay that long enough to have a meal with you. So there would have been no point to telling me this back then." Haru pointed out, as she let go of him therefore breaking the hug.

"That is why I was so shock when His Highness used that spell on himself." Natori stated, as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

Haru just waved a hand in response as she replied, "It's alright Natori, since now I don't need to ask for just a salad to eat for when I'm hungry."

Lune nodded in understanding as he said, "Haru, I apologize but you'll have to change into one of the dresses that are in your room since the court really wants to see how you will look nest to me as the next Queen."

Haru sighed knowing that the rest of the day for her was going to be very long as she turned and walked down the hallway towards her room. But unknown to everyone in the castle from an unknown location two pairs of eyes watched the young woman from a crystal ball one pair of eyes were dark green, while the second pair were a deep blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haru sighed with relief as she opened the bathroom door and walked out in a purple dress mentally thanking Lune for having a few bathrooms built here and there throughout the castle. Since now she could change her clothes without having to worry about someone trying to peek at her (not that anyone had tried to) as she pushed the curtain open and walked out of her room. She then looked to her right and saw that Lune was waiting for her as she smiled and walk next to him. As the two continued to walk towards the throne room Haru asked, "Lune, what will I have to do in front of the court anyway."

"Nothing really they just want to see if can handle being Queen. I promise that what the court asks you to do will be painless." Lune reassured her, as the couple walked through the opened curtain towards their destination.

When they had walk down the hallway towards the large throne that sat on a small stairway Haru looked around and noticed that there were quite a different variety of cats standing on the outside of red carpet. Some had red fur, while others had blue or green, some even had golden colored fur or white. Some were tall, while others were short. Some seemed physical fit, while others did not. But once Lune sat down on the throne every single cat in the room bowed in greeting.

The shorthaired cat king then stood up out of his throne and said, "I apologize for keeping you all waiting." He then gently took Haru's hand and brought her next to his side (not that she had left it) as he added, "This is Haru Yoshioka, and she is going to be the first human queen of the Cat Kingdom."

Everyone in the room (excluding Natori and Natoru) gasped at this announcement not that they did not know about it. But most of them thought at first when the king had told them that he had picked a human girl for a bride that he was just joking with them. However, now knowing that he was telling the truth everyone in the room knew that the young lady would require some help if she did not want the stress of being a ruler to overtake her. Although with King Lune by her side most of the cats thought that perhaps he could help her if she needed it (not that he wouldn't) as they all bowed again and said almost in unison, "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Haru."

The brunette smiled as she bowed in return and replied, "Thanks, it's nice to meet all of you too."

The young woman quickly shot up straight again though when she heard everyone in the room gasp for a second time. She quickly turned and looked over at Natori as she asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Actually yes you did, my lady. You see here in the Cat Kingdom the women who are either born into royalty or married into it must curtsy when greeting their guests." Natori explained, as he adjusted his glasses.

She then did just that as she grabbed the sides of her dress and lowered herself slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. She then reopened them and stared at the crowd as she asked with slight annoyance, "There, was that better?"

Everyone nodded while Natori answered, "Yes, very." He then took out something from his kimono and walked towards the young woman as he then placed the envelope in her hands and added, "Also all of the memebers of the court were wondering if you could read cat writing."

"Huh, cats have their own writing and everything?" Haru asked, surprised as she opened the envelope to reveal a letter.

Natori nodded answering her question as the brunette began to look the letter over. About ten to fifteen minutes later Haru had tried her best to make out the words that were written on the piece of paper. But sadly she couldn't make out anything as she sighed with a bit of frustration and handed the letter back to the advisor and said apolitically, "I'm sorry Natori, but I can't make out a single word in that letter."

For the third time in a row everyone in the room excluding the king and his two advisors gasped at this. They then watched as Lune pulled the young woman into a hug and said, "Do not worry everyone if there is in a fact a letter that is addressed to Haru, then either myself or one of my advisors will read it to her."

And yet again everyone sighed with relief at the king's words as the two began to walk out of the throne room while Natori stood in front of the throne as he looked at his clipboard and stated, "On behalf of the soon to be King and Queen of the Cat Kingdom, I thank you all for coming by today for this short gathering." After hearing this all of the court members began to exit out of room hoping that the king had made the right decision by going ahead with marrying Haru.

ooooooo

Haru looked up at the blue and red eyed half cat with sad eyes as she said, "I'm sorry Lune, I guess I won't be of much help to you when it comes to ruling the kingdom."

"Nonsense Haru, I know that you do not think that you are ready to rule by my side yet, but I know that you can." Lune replied to her, as he pulled her into his arms thereby embracing her once more. He then rubbed the bottom of his chin against the top of her head as he went on with, "And besides I will be next to you the entire time. So there will be nothing to fear...my love."

Hearing this caused the young woman to blush since Lune had never called her by anything other then her name. She somehow knew though that sooner or later he would most likely start doing this as she let out, 'Thank you, Lune." The half cat king nodded as he then processed to walk Haru back to her room so that she could get some rest. In the back of the Cat King's mind though he was hoping that his bride to be would enjoy tomorrow's festivities more so then what today's since he knew that it would not be as stressful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Haru and Lune were standing in the banquet hall having portraits painted of the two together by a golden furred cat. The artist had already finished three other paintings of the so to be royal couple, one of them just standing straight while holding each other's hand. The second had them in a different pose which was that of them looking as though they were about to dance with one other. The third painting had the shorthaired half cat holding the brunette in his arms bridal style as she laid her head on his shoulder. And finally the fourth painting that the cat was finishing up was one of the two just starting at one another getting lost in each other's eyes.

Once the cat artist was finished with that painting he put the portrait down and replaced it with a blank canvas as Haru asked, "Um excuse me, I don't mean to be rude or anything. But how many paintings were you planning on making of us today?"

The golden furred cat just poked his head out and answered, 'Don't worry my lady, I only want to do one more painting of you and His Highness today."

"Okay so what pose do you want us to be in now?" Haru asked, while in her head she was relieved that this was gong to be done soon...not that she hadn't been enjoying herself doing different poses with the king.

"For the final painting pose I would like you and His Majesty to be kissing one another with both of your eyes closed." The cat replied, as he got ready to start painting again.

Hearing this caused the young woman to lightly blush as she turned and wrapped her arms around the half cat's neck while he held her by the back. And once the two lightly kissed one another the golden furred cat began to work on the painting not for certain how long either one of them could hold the kiss. After a few moments of kissing though Haru worriedly thought, "_I hope Lune doesn't purr this time...not that I mind it."_

About an hour so later (or perhaps it had been longer then that) Haru opened her right eye to see if the cat painter was done with the painting. She was a bit surprised though when he poked his head out from behind the portrait and wagged the paint brush as he said, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, no peeking my lady."

Haru mentally sighed as she closed her eye and focused on kissing Lune again. (not that she had stopped) Finally within another hour and a half later the cat artist wiped his forehead with the back of his paw as he said, "Okay, my lord and lady you can break away from each other now."

The two then did just that as they broke apart from one another and started to walk towards the painter as Haru asked, "Can I see the paintings now?"

The golden furred cat nodded as he placed the last portrait on the table and answered, "Of course you can my lady. I hope that they are to your liking."

Once Haru stood in front of the table she let out a light gasp of surprise at how realistic the paintings looked and as she looked at each one she exclaimed, "Wow, I had no idea that cats could do such a good at painting. These are the best works of art that I've ever seen."

The blue eyed artist bowed as he replied, "Your too kind, my lady. But I am glad that you like my work." He then walked out of the hall with a big smile on his face.

Back inside the banquet hall though Lune wrapped one around Haru's waist as he said, "I'll be sure to have someone build frames for these paintings once they are completely dry."

Haru hugged him in response to that as Natori walked into the hall and said, "Ahem, I don't mean to ruin the moment for you sire, but you have another meeting with the court to attend to."

"Yes, of course thank you for reminding me, Natori." Lune replied, as he broke away from Haru. Before he walked away though he kissed her cheek as he added, "I'll be back in a little while, Haru." He then walked out of the banquet hall with his advisor leaving the young woman alone as she continued to stare at the beautiful pictures that were laid out in front of her.

ooooooo

In that same unknown location that same figure who had watched the couple yesterday was now watching Haru as someone asked, "You are still watching them?"

The lone figure turned to see a cat with fur as white as snow with blue eyes and a pink ribbon tied around her neck as the figure answered, "Yes, I'm still watching them. But I find that I am more interested in meeting the young lady then His Majesty."

"So you're planning on paying them a visit tomorrow?" She asked, as she walked towards him. When she saw him nod to her she continued with, "You're not going to cause them any trouble are you?"

The green eyed cat smiled as he gently took one of her paws into his own as he reassured her with, 'Don't worry my dear, I have no intention of causing them any troulbe. I just want to thank the young lady who had saved your life is all."

The white cat looked away with a sad look on her face as she replied, "I doubt Haru will remember me."

"Yes, but even if she doesn't remember you we could always have her come here to see you. And perhaps then she would remember you, love." The other cat stated, as he broke away from her and stared into the crystal ball again in complete awe of the young woman's beauty.

**Yes I know that this is a shorter chapter then usual. But I felt that this was the best place to stop the story. And for the next chapter (in case anyone was wondering) the identities of the mysterious two cats will be revealed...unless you know who they are already. (well, you meant know who one of them is already)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day Haru walked out of her room in a blue dress as she finished getting ready by putting her hair up into her familiar high ponytail. As she walked down the hallway towards the exit that led to the garden she wondered what her and Lune would be doing today. Would he let her pick out a wedding dress today? Although there were a few white dresses that she had in her room that be used as a wedding gown...after a few adjustments were made on them. Of course she wasn't that worried about it seeing as the wedding was still days away from now. But when she had found out that the wedding was pushed back a few more days instead of being five days away did make the brunette a bit disappointed and for some reason it made her worry that perhaps Lune had changed his mind about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. She knew that she had taken a bit longer then a year to realized that she loved him, but deep down she knew that he would never leave her for someone else...at least she hoped that he would never do that to her.

Once she had reached the outer garden she saw Lune sitting under a tree reading a book. When she started to approach him though he looked up for a moment as he closed and set the book done as he met her and kissed her on the cheek as he greeted her with, "Haru, I take it you slept well?"

"Yes, I did thanks for asking." The young woman replied, as they walked back to the tree and sat under it.

After that Lune looked over at the young woman as he told her, "By the way Haru, Natori told me that the chiefs want us to pick out what cake we want for our wedding."

"Is that all?" Haru asked, while she looked up at him.

"Actually it isn't because after that you'll be picking out what flower arrangement you want for your bouquet." Lune explained, as gave her a warm smile.

"I have to pick that out already? Boy I guess time goes by faster here then what I thought it did." The brunette stated, as she let out a sigh knowing that today was going to be yet another busy day.

Before Lune could tell Haru about why he had been having so many court meetings as of late, the blue and red eyed half cat looked up when he heard someone walking towards them. Thankfully it was only Natori as he smiled at the two and said, "Hello Your Majesty, Haru, I do not mean to interrupt you two yet again. But there is someone who wants to meet you two."

"A visitor?" Haru asked, as Natori nodded while he mentioned for the guest to step forward. And when the young woman saw what the cat looked like she was not completely surprised at what she saw.

Walking towards the grey furred half cat and his human girlfriend was a dark furred cat who also had a mix of tan fur that showed up on the lower part of his face. He wore a white shirt with a black cord that was tied to look like a bowtie around his neck. He also were a red top hat with a matching red cape as it flowed behind him, he also had a monocle that covered his left eye as he stopped a few feet away from the royal couple and placed the top hat against his heart as he greeted them with, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He then looked over at Haru as he walked towards her and right when he was in front her he gently took one of her hands into one of his paws as he kissed it and added, "It is also a pleasure to meet you too, my dear." He then let go of her hand as he ended with, "My name is Cat R. Waul, but you may call me, Reginald."

For some odd reason when Lune saw the visitor kiss Haru's hand it set off alarms in his head which in turn made him want to growl at the other cat. But knowing that he should not let his own emotions get the better of him he tried to control himself as he replied, "It is very nice to meet you as well, Reginald." He then took Haru's hand into his own as he added, "So tell me why did you want to see us?"

"Actually Your Majesty, truth be told I more so came here so that I could have a chat with your soon to be wife." The brown cat admitted, as he placed his top hat back onto his head.

Lune expression darkened after hearing that statement. How dare this cat who seemed to just show up out of nowhere say that he wanted to speak with his Haru. The shorthaired king had never heard of this cat before either as he was about to turn down his offer. Before he could though Haru asked, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because a friend of mine what's to know if you remember them." Reginald answered, as he sat down next to the brunette.

Not wanting Haru to found out that he was jealous the half cat king kissed her softly before breaking away as he said, "Please don't take that long, Haru." He then got up and walked back towards the castle, but when he stood next to Natori he whispered, "Watch this Reginald person Natori, I do not trust him." The light blue cat nodded as Lune continued to head back inside.

Back with Haru, she was not quite sure how to ask the visitor this question as she started with, "So this friend of yours do I know him or her?"

"Perhaps." The brown cat answered, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He then went on with, "Tell me Miss Haru, would you happen to know of a cat who goes by the name of Yuki?"

Hearing this caused the young woman's eyes to widen as she remembered when Lune had told her that he had been turned down by a cat with the same name as she replied, "No not really, the person that I can think of who went by that name was a cat who turned down Lune's marriage proposal one year ago."

"I see, was there anything else that His Majesty told you about her?" The red caped cat asked.

"Sadly no." Haru admitted, as she looked away for a moment. She then looked forward to see Natori standing there with a sour look on his face as she added, "Is that all that you wanted to talk to me about?"

The brown cat sighed as he replied, "Yes, I suppose that was the only thing, my dear." He then tipped his hat to her before he stood up and walked a few feet away. He then left via a portal of his own as Haru just sighed while she stood and walked back inside with Natori by her side while the advisor wondered what this Reginald follow was really up to.

**Okay so I borrowed someone from a different movie all together. But if you think about it doing this is much easier then making up an OC. (which I prefer not to do) Anyway next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day in the Cat Kingdom was a cloudy one as Haru and Lune continued to dance. Haru had chosen a green dress to wear as her and the purplish grey furred noble turned together. And once that was done the young Cat King began to twirl her a few times before he retook her hand as the two then stared in each other's eyes. After the blue and red eyed half cat had dipped her though they both heard what sounded to be clapping which caused them to break apart from one another. When they looked though they only saw Natori standing there with a smile across his muzzle as he said, "That was quite enjoyable to watch, sire." He then took out his clipboard and looked at it as he added, "However, I'm afraid that you and Haru will have to call it a day since you have another meeting to attend to."

Lune nodded as he turned to Haru and told her, "I'm sorry Haru, perhaps we'll finish our dance later."

The brunette also nodded but with a sad smile on her face as she watched both her future husband and advisor exit the banquet hall. And for the first time Haru found herself feeling alone and also unsure of what to do now. She sighed as she let out, "Well, maybe if I go to the garden it'll help make time go by." But as she left the banquet hall through the left entrance the young woman couldn't help but think in the back of her mind on how she couldn't wait for her and Lune to get married so that she could accompany him to the court meetings.

ooooooo

Once the young woman had reached the garden she walked around it for a while. And as she looked at all of the different types of flowers that were spread out she smiled at how they made the sorcery so beautiful. While she continued to walk down the pathway however, she stopped dead in her tracks when a voice said, "I was not expecting you to be alone, my dear. Since His Majesty did not seem too thrilled when I kissed your hand yesterday."

Haru looked to her left and saw Reginald standing against one of the trees as he tipped his hat in greeting and started to approach her. While he was doing this though Haru replied, "Yeah I could kind of tell that Lune didn't like that." When he was standing next to her though she asked, "So why are you come here today anyway?"

"Oh I was just passing on through when I heard that you needed some company." The red clothed cat began, he then stopped himself as he took her hand and kissed it while he ended with, "And I would more then willing to spend some time with you, my dear."

Haru thanked him as they started to walk down the pathway again. After a minute or so of walking Reginald looked at the brunette from the corner of his eye as he asked her, "By the way where is His Highness anyway?

He was slightly surprised when the young woman let out a sigh as she answered with, "His in another meeting with the court."

"I see, but wouldn't His Majesty feel more at ease with you by his side?" The brown cat asked, as they neared a large tree.

"Well, actually when I did go with him to a few meetings he did seem more relaxed." Haru pointed out, as both her and Reginald sat down under it.

This had caught the red clad cat's attention as he asked, "So did something happened that caused him to change his mind, Miss Haru?"

"Kind of, because you see after I had introduced myself to the court everyone including Natori felt that I should not have to worry about the things that take place around the kingdom until after Lune and I are married." Haru explained, as a hint of sadness could be seen in her expression.

"From what I can tell it seems that the decision that was made was not one that you agree with, I am right?" The brown cat asked, as he moved a tad closer to her.

She nodded as she replied, "Yes, and at first I wasn't that happy about that. But when Lune explained that it was better this way so that I could focus more on the wedding without any added stress."

"I do not see what is so special about His Majesty, my dear." Reginald commented, as he looked away with an angry expression on his face.

Hearing this caused Haru to stare at him not quite sure why he had made that comment as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, well you see there is something that I must tell you Miss Haru. And might I add that it is also very important." The top hat wearing cat stated, as he turned so that he was completely facing her. He then stared into her eyes as he added, "I'm not quite how my dear, but I've found that I have fallen for you."

Caught completely off guard by this Haru asked, "What do you mean by fallen?"

She lightly gasped when Reginald grabbed her left hand with both of his paws as he answered with, "What I mean by "fallen" is that I am in love with you, Haru." The young woman's eyes widened as he continued with, "I've loved you every since I first had watched you from my crystal ball. So why don't you leave that spineless cat of a king and marry me instead."

Instead of getting a response from the young woman all the brown cat received was a slap to the face as Haru stood up and exclaimed, "How dare you say that you love me when I don't even know you at all." She then crossed her arms and turned her head as she added, "And besides I don't like the fact that you've been spying on me. So how long have you been doing this?"

The red clad cat held his cheek with a paw as he replied, "Please do not worry Haru, I have only been watching you for about three days now. However, my crystal ball can make it to where I can see the outside of the castle and the hallways." Not hearing a respone from the young woman caused Reginald to stand up and turn away from her as he added, "Is it because his a half cat?"

Hearing this question caused Haru to want to slap him again, but she restrained herself as she answered, "No it's not that. I love him because he was willing to wait an entire year so that I could not only finish high school, but so that I could realize my own feelings for him."

The brown cat said nothing as he walked away and opened up a portal back to his hideout. Once it was closed Haru felt a few tears fell down her face as she quickly ran back inside the castle so that she could let Lune know that Reginald tried to propose to her. She just hoped that shorthair cat did not overreact in any way that might make him become too overprotective of her.

**Okay so there ends this chapter. And the next one will be up either Sunday night or Monday afternoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lune continued to walk down the hallway towards his room after his meeting with the court had ended. Exhausted the young cat king was hoping to get some rest before going to rejoining Haru. Right when he was about to pull back his curtain to his bedroom though his ears twitched when he heard Haru shout, "Lune!"

The Cat King turned around so that he could ask the young woman what was wrong. But instead she ran into him and held onto the shorthaired half cat as she couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she began to cry. The blue and red eyed cat wrapped his arms around her as he tried to comfort her while he asked, "Haru, is something wrong? Why are you crying like this? Did someone harm you?"

The brunette shook her head as she answered, "No it's nothing like that." She sniffed a few times before she continued with, "Lune, I didn't really want to tell you this, but Reginald showed up again at the castle today."

The king's expression darkened as he coldly asked, "He did, did he? So what was it that he wanted to talk to you about this time?"

Haru found herself swallowing a lump in her throat as she replied, "He...He told me that he loved me and that I should leave you for him."

"He said what?" Lune practically roared, as he broke away from Haru and stared into her eyes letting her see that he was furious with this. How dare that red clad cat say that he loved his Haru. And even if he did love her there was still no way that Lune would give up the brunette without a fight.

Seeing the burning angry in Lune's eyes caused Haru to worry as she gently rubbed her right hand against his face as a way to calm him down as she reassured him with, "Lune, it's okay really I took care of it. Believe me when he said that he not only loved me, but had been "watching me" for the past few days I smacked him good across his face."

Having Haru stroke his cheek did in fact cause the cat king to calm down as he let out a light purr as he could picture Haru doing such a thing as he stated, "Hmm, that would have been nice to see you do that to him." He then gently but firmly took her hand into his own as he went on with, "But just in case Reginald meant what he said I think it would be best for you to stay in my room with me for a while."

The young woman's face was quickly covered in a dark red blush as she protested with, "What? No, no really Lune it's okay I'm sure I'll be fine with just a few-"

She stopped talking however, when the grayish purple half cat put a finger to her lips as he replied, "I know that you aren't too comfortable with sharing a room with me right now. But I just can't bear the thought of that rogue taking you away from me while you sleeping. And so I just think that this would be a better solution to the problem." Haru just slowly nodded her head as he pulled back the curtain for her and then let it fall behind him when he had walked inside.

ooooooo

In Reginald's underground hideout Yuki continued to stare at the crystal ball with a sad look on her face. No matter how much the white furred cat wanted to deny it she knew that in the back of her mind she was wishing that it was **_her_** who was going to lay down with Lune. She wished that it was **_her _**who was going to marry him. She then felt a tear fall down her face as she hated Haru right now. In truth she did not want to feel this way since the young woman had saved her life when she a kitten, but she could not help but feel regret for not accepting Lune's marriage proposal.

"I see so now you are starting to watch them now too, my dear." Someone asked, causing the blue eyed cat to break away from her thoughts. And when she turned to look at Reginald she was not that surprised at what she saw.

There standing in an open curtain way was in fact Reginald only inside of being a full cat he was now a half cat like the Cat King was. He still wore the same clothes only along with that he wore a pair of red pants, white gloves, and black shoes as he walked towards Yuki and asked, "So my dear, what do you think? Did the spell work?"

The white cat nodded answering his question as he cupped her chin with his hand as he asked, "Love, what ever is the matter?"

This caused the cat to look away as she replied, "Reginald, as grateful as I am to you for letting me stay here after leaving the castle. I have to tell you that I-I still..."

She was stopped when the brown half cat put a hand out in front of her as he replied, "You don't need to say another word, Yuki. I can already tell what bothering you." He then looked into her eyes as he added, "You still have feelings for the young half cat king, don't you?"

She nodded her head as she said, "I'm sorry, Reginald."

To her surprise though the red clad cat just smiled as he relied, "Don't be sorry, my dear." Hearing this caught her attention as he continued with, "I know that even though both you and I do care for one another. I somehow always knew that both our love were destined for other people." A grin then appeared on his muzzle as he ended with, "And I think I know just the spell that can give both of us exactly what we want."

ooooooo

That next day Haru was wearing a pink dress as both her and Natori were walking down the hallway. And noticing that the young lady was staring out into space caused the advisor to ask her, "Daydreaming are we, my lady?"

The young woman blushed as she replied, "Well, kind of." She became a bit nervous as she pleaded, "Natori, if I tell you something will you promise not to freak out about it?"

The light blue cat nodded not for certain where the brunette was going with this as she mentioned for him to lower his head. And once he did that she whispered, "I stayed in Lune's bedroom last night."

After hearing this Haru could tell that the elderly advisor was going to freak out about that news as she quickly covered his mouth therefore muffling his outburst as she asked, "Natori, I though you said that you weren't going to overreact to this?" She sighed as she went on with, "If I let go of your mouth will please try to calm down?"

The kimono wearing cat nodded his head causing the young woman to release his muzzle. But when she did however, the advisor had a displeased look on his face as he almost shouted, "I can't believe His Majesty would take advantage of you in that way, Haru!" He then growled in frustration as he continued with, "Once that meeting of his with the court is done with I plan on having a little chat with him about this matter."

Haru just stared at him a bit confused as she asked, "Natori, what in the world are you..." She then stopped herself and blushed knowing what he meant by that early statement as she protested with, "Natori, Lune and I did not do anything. He just wanted me in his room so that Reginald wouldn't try to kidnap me or something like that."

After a minute or so Natori nodded his in understanding. Before he could reply however, he was slammed against the wall by something and fell to the ground unable to move his body causing Haru to let out a gasp as she shouted, "Natori!"

She then started to lean down to try and help the advisor up. But she stopped when something hard hit the back of her head, but instead of falling onto the ground she fell into the waiting arms of Reginald. And as he started down at her in a loving manner he looked down at the advisor who was still stuck to the ground glaring at him as he tipped his hat and said, "Please tell His Majesty that Haru is with me now. And that there is nothing that he can do about it."

He opened a portal and jumped into it with the young woman still in his arms and once the portal closed Natori tried to stand back onto his hind legs as he said, "I must tell His Majesty about this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour or so later Haru awoke with her head slightly throbbing in pain as she asked out loud, "Ow, what in the world hit my head back there?"

She then lightly gasped when she realized that she was no longer in the castle, but was now in an underground type lair. And when she tried to move her arms and legs she looked down and saw that she had been tied to a pole as she started to move around to try and loosen the ropes as she shouted, "What's going on here? Why I tied up like this?"

"Ah good you're awake, my dear. And here I was starting to worry that perhaps I had hit you to hard." Someone said, causing the young woman to stop her struggling to look up only to see Reginald and a white cat.

"Reginald, why am I tied up like this?" Haru snapped at the brown cat, as she started to try and get out of her current state.

She stopped for a second time however, when she saw that he had moved to a book that was laying on a stand as he just smiled at her and replied, "You'll soon see why, love." He then looked over at Yuki as he added, "Yuki dear, why don't go stand across from Haru."

The blue eyed cat nodded and as she walked towards the brunette as Haru said, "Wait, you're Yuki? You're the one who broke Lune's heart?"

This caused her to look away as she replied, "Yes, I am that same Yuki. But His Majesty must have told you about what had happened already." She then formed a smile on her face as she went on with, "But soon I'll be able to be with Lune without him knowing that it's really me."

The young woman then watched as both Reginald and Yuki nodded at one another. Which caused Haru to raise an eyebrow in confusion, but before she could ask the pink ribbon wearing cat any questions she heard the brown cat start to chant something. And before she knew it there was a bright light that caused the young woman to close her eyes.

ooooooo

Lune continued to run down the hallway as he turned yet another corner. He had heard from one of his guards that something had happened not just to Natori, but Haru as well. And after turning one more corner he saw his advisor as he started to get up onto his hind legs as he shouted, "Natori!"

Hearing the king's voice caused the light blue cat to jump as he sharply turned around and replied, "Sire, I have some terrible news."

The shorthaired half cat stopped dead in tracks as he slowly walked towards the kimono cat with a darken expression on his face as he asked, "I hope it's not what I think you're going to tell me, is it?"

"Unfortunately Your Majesty it is." Natori replied, as he swallowed a lump in his throat in fear. He then took a deep breathe as he bowed low to the ground and added, "Please forgive me sire, but that Reginald fellow showed up and kidnapped Miss Haru."

"What?" Lune asked, as his eyes widen in both angry and horror.

He then noticed that the light blue was now shaking as he begged, "I know that I could have done more to protect her sire, but he is very skilled with magic and before I even knew it my whole body became numb."

Lune let out a sigh as he calmly replied, "It's alright Natori, I'm not angry at you so you can stop shaking like that."

Hearing this caused the light blue cat to raise his head as he bluntly asked, "You're not?"

The blue and red eyed cat shook his head as he began to walk away as he said, "No I'm not angry at you." After the advisor had gotten up however, Lune turned to show him the rage in his eyes as he ended with, "But when I get my hands and that scoundrel I'll make sure that he can never do something like this ever again." He then walk away leaving his advisor alone now worried that if Haru was not returned to the castle soon that perhaps the young king would do something rash. And if he would get hurt or worse killed then he would not be sure how not only Haru would react to that, but how Lune's father would react to that type of news.

ooooooo

Inside Reginald's underground hideout the blinding light soon began to fade away as Haru slowly opened her eyes. But when she did she let out a gasp at what she saw before her. Standing right across from her was an almost exact copy of her...only her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were blue as she asked herself, "_What has Yuki done to herself? And why does she look almost like me?"_

She then gasped when she noticed that the former cat's hair was becoming darker until it was as dark of brown as Haru's. Her eyes then widen when she noticed that Yuki's eyes had become a dark brown like hers. But when she let out a small giggle the young woman's eyes widen in fear as she sounded just like her as she said, "You see Miss Haru, now everyone will think that I'm you."

"W-What's happening?" Haru asked, out loud. She then let out a small gasp as she added, "M-My voice? W-What happened to my voice?"

She then looked up when her look like said, "Reginald, I think it would be best to show Haru exactly what spell you used on us."

The red clad half cat nodded as he then placed a large mirror in front of her as he stated, "See for yourself, my dear."

Haru let out a scream as she saw that she now had Yuki's white hair, along with her blue eyes. And she could already tell that the voice that she now had was not her own as she felt a tear fall from her face as she whispered, "What have you two done to me?" She then could no longer hold the tears inside as more of them started to run down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haru continued to let the tears out as Reginald untied the knot therefore setting her free from her captured state. When the young woman walked away from the brown cat though his eyes widen when he realized that the former brunette was about to attack her copy as he quickly got in front of her and said, "Haru, I know that you must be frustrated, but trying to harm Yuki will not break the spell."

"Yeah well, at least it'd be a good start!" Haru snapped back, as the red clad cat restrained her by holding onto her wrists with one hand.

Yuki turned away from the white haired woman as she replied, "Please Miss Haru, don't be angry with me. I-I just want what you have."

She then stopped her struggling and stared at her imposter and calmly shot back, "Yuki, I know that you most likely telling Lune no was the hardest thing for you to do. But Lune and I are happy together and I want to be with him for as long as I live." A grin then appeared on her face as she added, "And besides you might look and sound just like me, but I'm pretty sure Lune will be able to tell right away that you are not me."

She then showed them both the necklace and ring that the half cat king had given to her as the pink ribbon wearing woman asked, "She's right Reginald, how will Lune believe that I'm Haru if I'm not wearing the gifts that he had given to her?"

The brown cat just smirked as he walked towards Yuki and cupped her chin as he suggested, "That is an easy problem to fix my dear. Just tell His Majesty that two of my henchmen had unintentionally broken them. And so as a way to apologize to you I had made this ribbon to wear around your neck so that you can stay as a human and make portals to the human world just like what his gifts could do."

She nodded as he made a portal for her that would make it so that she was at the outer gate of the castle. Before she walked through it though she turned and gave him a short hug as she whispered, "Thank you."

Reginald let out a soft purr as he replied, "Of course, love." He then kissed her on the cheek and then let go of her as she began to walk through the blue portal. But after it had disappeared Haru thought, "_I highly doubt Lune will believe that Yuki is me. He could most likely tell just by her sent couldn't he? _She then looked down at her ring as she went on with, "_And_ _I can't use my ring here...at least not yet anyway since Reginald would just stop me before I could walk into the portal."_

The young woman was brought out of her thoughts however, when she noticed that Reginald was standing in front of a crystal ball as he mentioned for her to come closer as he suggested, "Why don't you come over my dear. I think you'll be interested to see how Lune will react to find an unharmed Haru outside of the castle." Haru just let out a sigh as she stood next to him hoping that he would be wrong.

ooooooo

Lune continued to run towards the main entrance to the castle not for certain where the red clad fiend had taken Haru. Soon images of his beloved brunette being hit across the face or against a wall appeared in his head which only added fuel to his burning rage as he thought, "_No, I will never allow something like that to happen to her."_

Once he had reached the bridge that connected the castle with the dirt road that led to a village close by he stopped dead in tracks. There standing in the middle of bridge looking over the edge of the right side was Haru, and as he began to run towards her he asked out loud, "Haru?"

His eyes widen with joy when the brunette turned and smiled at him. Once he had reached her though he lifted her into the air and spun her around a few times which he knew had caught the young woman off guard as she let out a light gasp out of surprise. He then gently set her back down onto her feet as he cupped her chin with his right hand and asked, "Haru, I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Did that rogue Reginald harm you in any way?"

**Haru **shook her head as she answered, "No, no he didn't harm me." She looked away from the half cat noble as she added, "I'm afraid however, that a few of underlings had broken the gifts that you had given a year ago." Before he could say anything though she gave him a reassuring smile as she ended with, "But Reginald felt so bad for what had happened that he made this ribbon that he said has both of the effects as the necklace and the ring that you had given me."

Mentally Yuki let out a sigh of relief when Lune nodded in understanding which meant that he had believed her lie as he took her hand and said, "Come Haru, you must be exhausted from that experience so I'll just take you back to your room for some rest."

ooooooo

Haru watched as Lune and her imposter made their way into the castle. She could not believe that the half cat could fall for something like this. Surely he could tell that, that Haru had a different sent...unless the spell Reginald used made it so that Lune could not tell the difference. Either way Haru felt her heart breaking as she continued to watch the two as the Cat King pulled the curtain open for her. But to the young woman's horror Yuki did not go into her room, instead she held onto the blue and red eyed cat apparently telling him something. She then gasped when she saw Lune let go of the curtain she then knew that Yuki must of asked if she could stay in Lune's room with him. She felt a knot form in her stomach while at the same time she felt as though someone had ripped her heart out from within her body and was stabbing it as tears began to flow down her face once again.

**Thought I would try something different and spilt parts of the story. (since I've seen it done many times before) I wasn't for sure if I should do this, but please let me if it helps because then I'll add it to the next chapters and put them in the pervious ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haru continued to cry as images of possibly Lune and Yuki (still pretending to be her) appeared in her head. She saw them on what should be her and Lune's wedding day, but instead she could picture them kissing one another as everyone was happy not even noticing that anything was wrong. She could even see own mother hugging her which was what did the young woman in as she began to shake in fear of what could be. She was slightly surprised though when Reginald pulled her into a hug and started to rub her back as a way to calm her down as he said, "There, there love. I can assure you that you will be much happier here then back at the castle."

The blue eyed woman sniffed a few times as she stopped her shaking and asked, "Why did you do this me? If you said that you **_loved_ **me than wouldn't you have kept me the way that I was?"

He quickly broke the embrace so that he could look the young woman in her eyes as he replied, "You're right my dear I would have kept you the way that you were. That is if Yuki had not been with me during this time. But now that she is playing the part of His Majesty's Haru, then I suppose you will just have to play the part of being my Yuki."

"I didn't want you to say that, but I know that at the moment I have no other choice." Haru stated back, as she looked at the brown half cat for a moment. She then looked away as she added, "So if I'm pretending to be Yuki now does this mean that I'm a servant along with the others?"

The white haired woman was then taken aback when Reginald let out a gasp and had a shocked look on his face as he answered back with, "I can't believe you would think that I made Yuki a slave, my dear. That was the reason why I had brought her here in the first place so that she could forget about that part of her life. Although love, just because you are my Yuki does not mean that anyone will call you by that name." He then smiled at her as he went on with, "And besides all of my men already know you as Haru, so I do not think it would be wise to confuse them now would it?"

Haru shook her head in agreement as she said, "Yes, I guess I could see how that could cause problems. But do they already know about the spell that you used on me and Yuki?" She then sighed with slight relief when she saw the red clad half cat nod his head up and down as she let out, "Thank you."

"Of course my dear." Reginald replied, as he took her hand and two started to walk out of the main part of the carven.

Once the two had reached an end of a cavern way Haru looked to see that the green eyed half cat had opened up a curtain way for her as he said, "This will be your room, love."

The young woman just sighed as she replied, "Alright Reginald, how about I make a deal with you?" She knew that, that statement had caught his attention as she continued with, "How about I stay here for about a day's time to see if I like it here." She then gulped as she ended with, "And if I end up liking you or this place then I will agree to telling Lune that I may no longer love him. I will also stay here with you."

Reginald would have jumped for joy after hearing this proposal from the young woman, but he kept his composer as he answered, "I will agree to your terms my dear." He then tipped his hat to her as he went down a bit further until he reached his own quarters as Haru then smirked surprised that she was able to trick the half cat so easily. Now she only hoped that her plan would work so that she could return to the castle and be reunited with Lune.

ooooooo

About eight hours later or so Yuki awoke to find herself in the arms of the grayish purple half cat as she let out a small gasp, but soon after calmed herself as she thought, "_Yes, that's right I'm Haru now. And I had asked him if I could stay in his room for a few hours."_

She then gently removed herself the cat king's embrace as she then walked out of his room and headed back to** her** room to change into a different dress. After she had left Lune's room though she bumped into Natori as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry my lady. I was not expecting you to be up so soon."

Yuki at first what not sure what say to the kimono wearing cat as she replied, "Um no that's okay I-I was just going to go change was all."

The brunette then quickly ran down the hallway and entered her room. But after she was gone the light blue cat adjusted his glasses as he thought, "_Hmm, I don't remember Haru's sent having that type of smell to it. I said tell His Majesty about this, but I cannot be for certain if he'll believe me without any evidence."_ He then slightly turned as he let out, "Perhaps it would best if I kept a close eye on her." The advisor then continued to walk down the hallway to see if the king was awake so the young ruler could get his meetings out of the way as quickly as possible.

ooooooo

Haru continued to stare into the mirror that Reginald had provided for her as she put her hair up into a high ponytail while the orange dress that she had on slightly sparkled. She was not too fond that the dress had that added feature, (if you want to call it that) but sadly all of the dresses that were in her closet did that so either way she had no choice and it would just have to be something that she would have to get used to...for now. She then sighed knowing that the red clad cat was most likely wanting for her as she pulled back the curtain and then let it go as she walked down the dimly lit cavern way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haru sighed with relief when she saw that she had made it to the main part of the underground hideout only to find it empty as she then extended her right hand forward and was about to open up a portal back to the castle. But before she could though she looked at the crystal ball and gasped at what was being shown in front of her. There standing out on one of the castle balconies was Lune and from what the young woman could tell he must have been talking to the his people. Her eyes widen when she saw him gently take Yuki's hand into his as he must have announced that she was going to be the Queen of Cat Kingdom in just a few short days. She turned away however, when she saw her imposter smile and wave to the people as she thought, "_I-I can't believe no one doesn't think that Yuki isn't me."_

"Oh I was not expecting you to be awake yet my dear." Someone stated, to which Haru already knew that it was Reginald as he came up from behind her and held her. The white haired woman said nothing as he purred and suggested, "But I'm glad. So love would care to dance?"

Again Haru did not say anything and only the answer that the brown half cat received was a nod as he smiled and gestured for a few of his henchmen to start playing some instruments as he turned her around and led her to the center of the large area as the two then began to dance. The young woman was not surprised when she and Reginald danced in a waltz like pattern and as they would occasionally turn Haru looked up at the red clad cat as she asked, "Reginald, could you please answer a question that I have?"

"Of course, love." The brown half cat replied, as he dipped her. He then pulled her back up and began to twirl her a few times as he went on with, 'So what is your question?"

Haru swallowed hard as she asked, "I was just wondering if I was going to marry Lune like what I had wanted to how would I have kept other cats like you away from me? Or maybe I should say I would you know that I was his?"

The green eyed half cat blushed as he answered, "Well, my dear there are only two ways that any other male cat would know that someone like yourself was taken. You would either have to be wearing something that would symbolize that you and His Majesty were together like a crown or something." His blush then became a bit darker as he added, "Or they could also tell by smelling his sent on you."

Now it was Haru's turn to blush as she let out, "You don't mean..."

Her eyes widen though when she saw the red clad half cat nod his head as he answered, "Yes, I'm afraid that the second option is how most cats here are able to tell who is taken and who is not." As the two were turning though he leaned closer so that his lips were against her ear as he ended in a whisper, "But don't worry my dear soon everyone will know that you are mine."

Haru's expression darkened as she stopped dancing with the brown half cat and kicked him where she knew it would hurt the most. And once he fell onto the floor groaning in pain the young woman ran a ways away from him as she snapped at him, "How dare you say that! And besides I would never give you the opportunity to where I would end up "being yours"anyway!"

She then opened up a portal and quickly ran through it as Reginald's henchmen had stopped playing their instruments and were now helping him up onto his feet. Once he was on his feet though he shouted, "Let go of me!"

Instantly his underlings obeyed as they back away from him. The brown half cat was so embarrassed and enraged that Haru would do something like this that he decided to head back to his private quarters to calm himself down. Along the way though he could not help but wonder what went wrong.

ooooooo

Natori continued to walk down the hallway as he looked outside and was mentally glat that Lune had shown all of his people who his Queen was going to be earlier in the day as the rain did seem like it was going stop any time soon. The light blue cat just let out a tired sigh as he still held onto the fact that Haru's sent was not the same as it once was. But even after a day he still could not find anything that he could show as solid evidence to the king. His right ear twitched however, when someone shouted, "Natori!"

The kimono wearing cat turned only to see a woman about Haru's age who looked almost exactly like her. The only difference was that this young lady had white hair instead of brown and she had blue eyes instead of dark brown and she also was wearing an orange dress instead of a yellow one as Natori asked, "Can I help with you something, Miss?"

"What Natori, don't you remember me?" The young woman asked, as she stopped her running and stood in front of him.

"No I'm afraid I have no idea who you are." Natori answered back, as he turned slightly away from white haired woman.

He turned back around though when he heard the young lady sniff a few times as she quietly said, "It's me, Haru."

The elderly advisor shook his head as he replied back, "Impossible, Miss Haru is with His Majesty right now. And why-" He stopped suddenly when he got a whiff of the young woman's sent. And when he did he lowered one side of his glasses to get a better look at her as he added, "Tell me then if you are "the real Haru" then would you happen to be wearing a necklace and a ring that were gifts from the king?"

The eyed woman nodded as she took a few steps back so that the advisor could see the necklace that was around her. And once he saw a ring on her right hand he put his glasses on top of his head and lifted the young woman into the air as he stated, "Oh Haru, my dear we were all so worried about you. It's very good to know that you are safe and that you are indeed the real Haru."

Her expression took that of sadness as she shot back, "If you were all so worried about me then why did Lune fall for that imposter?"

The light blue gasped in realization as he set her down and put his glasses back over his eyes as he answered, "You're right Haru, we must tell His Majesty that he has been tricked."

But after he had grabbed her hand and started to run down the hallway Haru asked, "Wait didn't you tell him that, that Haru was a fake?"

Natori slightly turned his head as he replied, "I wanted to tell him Haru, but I had no evidence that could prove that, that woman was a fake." He then smiled as he added, "But now that you are here that won't be a problem at all."

Haru just smiled back hoping that both she and Lune's advisor could find the half cat king and her imposter before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lune and **Haru **continued to dance with one another and as the music came to an end they became lost in each other's eyes. After a moment or so the half cat king broke away from her and as he walked towards one of the tables that were around the room as the brunette asked, 'Lune, is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, Haru." The blue and red eyed half cat reassured her with. She then noticed that he was now holding something as he turned around revealing a crown that looked exactly like his only the bottom half was cut off and the jewel in the middle was pink as he added, "I just wanted to show you this."

"Oh Lune, it's beautiful." The young woman exclaimed, as the half cat king stopped walking once he was in front of her again.

"I'm glad you think so Haru, because this crown use to belong to my mother." Lune stated, as the young woman was taken by surprise. He then lightly smiled as he went on with, "She was a shorthair like me with a very kind heart. Sadly I don't remember much about her since she died when I was still a kitten." He then reopened his eyes and looked at her as he ended with, "Unfortunately after she had died my father was so upset about it that he broke her crown in half after it was taken off of her before she was buried. I was planning on getting it fixed if I was going to be marrying another cat, but since I'm marrying you Haru, I think my mother's crown would look better on you as a tiara."

But before he could place the item on top of the brunette's head he heard Natori's voice as he shouted, "Your Majesty!"

Lune stopped what he was doing and let out a sigh as he saw his advisor run into the banquet hall. He then was a bit surprised when the light blue cat let out a gasp as he exclaimed, "Your Majesty, how could you?"

The grayish purple half cat gave the kimono wearing cat a confused look as he asked, "How could I what, Natori?"

"How could you even think of given your mother's crown to that imposter!" Natori answered, as he pointed a paw to the brunette.

"What are you talking about Natori, I demand to know why you think that this woman is not Haru!" Lune ordered, as he put the tiara down and put an arm around the said fake Haru's waist.

"As you wish, sire." The advisor replied, as he mentioned for someone to come forward. Once the half cat king saw who had stepped into the banquet hall his eyes widen at the person who stood next to his advisor.

She looked just like Haru, only she had hair as white as snow and deep blue eyes as Lune asked, "What kind of trickery is this Natori?" He took a closer look at the young woman and noticed that she was wearing the necklace and ring that he had given to Haru as he continued with, "And why is she wearing the gifts that Haru said had been damaged thanks to Reginald's henchmen?"

Before the advisor could answer those questions the young woman cut him off as she said, "Lune, Natori's telling you the truth. That woman is not me."

Haru soon realized that saying this only angered the shorthaired king as he shot back, "Why should I believe an imposter like yourself?"

The kimono wearing cat knew that the king was about to call for the guards as he suggested, "Please sire, if you don't believe me or Miss Haru then why don't you kiss the woman that is next to you to see if we are right or wrong?"

Lune lightly scuffed not buying into what either his advisor or the white haired woman said as he put two fingers under the brunette's chin and brought his face closer to hers until they met in a gentle kiss. The king did notice however, that once the blue eyed woman saw the two kissing that it had visibly upset her. But before she could turn to leave Natori had put a paw on her shoulder making her stay. The blue and red eyed half cat then broke away from the brunette as to not upset the other woman any further, but when he did he was surprised to hear a light purr come from the young woman that stood before him as he coldly said, "I have never heard Haru purr before. So who are you, imposter?"

The young woman gasped as she backed away from the cat king, who was even more surprised to see that, that same woman that he had just kissed now had white hair and blue eyes like the one that "used" to be standing to next Natori as he repeated, 'I believe I asked you who you were. Now answer my question who exactly are you? And why were pretending to be Haru?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I...I can't tell you." The woman replied, as a portal suddenly appeared right behind her. She then jumped into it making it close instantly.

After that was done he slowly turned back to his advisor only to find Haru wearing an orange dress with tears in her eyes as he picked up the tiara and approached the two as he said, "Haru, I'm so sorry for being tricked so easily and not searching for you." He then looked away ashamed of himself now as he continued with, "And I know that seeing me kiss someone else must have been very painful. So if you don't want to go through with the marriage ceremony tomorrow then I will completely understand and will respect your decision."

He then gasped in surprise when the real brunette hugged him as she replied, "I-It's okay Lune, I'm not really mad at you since Reginald did a pretty convincing job of making that cat look just like me." She then gently took the tiara from him and put it on top of her head as she ended with, "And quite honestly I think that you've waiting a lot longer for this day then I have. So I don't plan on backing out now."

Lune responded to this by pulling her into a hug as he gently rubbed her back as he said, "Thank you, Haru. I am very lucky to say that in one day you will be my wife and I will do everything I can to make you happy. And to never see cry again." The two of them then walked out of the banquet hall with Natori closely behind them happy to see that this "bump in the road" so to speak had been taken care of before their big day.

ooooooo

Yuki continued to walk down the dimly lit carven way ashamed that she had allowed herself to let out a purr which gave herself away to the half cat king. She then could no longer hold back the tears in as she fell onto her knees and began to cry. But shortly after doing so she heard footsteps and when she noticed that they had stopped she looked up only to see Reginald staring down at her as she said, "Reginald, I'm so sorry that I could not trick the king into marrying me. I-I can't believe I gave myself away like that."

She was expecting the brown half cat to be angry with her (even if he rarely ever showed that side of him to her) instead however, she felt him cup her chin with his left hand as he replied, "There, there my dear it's alright you did your best. And that's all that I could ever ask of you."

He then gently pressed his lips against hers causing her to calm down and which made all of her worries go away. But after the kiss had gone on for about a minute or so her eyes widen when she felt something sharp being pressed against her chest. And before she could ask him what he was up to he plunged the dagger into her heart killing her as she looked up at him and asked before she died, "Reginald, why..."

The green eyed half cat just removed the dagger from her as he replied, "Yuki, as much as I do love you, I realized that you were the reason why Haru did not want to stay here." He then stood and turned away from her as he added, "So if I had known this I would have killed you earlier since I would rather see His Majesty sad and alone rather then with either one of you." He then tipped his hat to her as he walked away now confident that when he would take Haru away from Lune that there would be no one to stop him.

**Yes I forgot to mention that I was going to change the rating for this story because of character death. Anyway the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The big day had finally arrived as Haru looked herself over in one more time still thinking that perhaps that this was all just a dream. And the only reason she continued to think this way was because a few hours ago when herself and Lune had left to give her mother her own necklace and ring Haru was surprised when she saw her mother's wedding dress on the couch. When she asked her why it was there her mother picked it up and handed it to her and told her that she should wear it since she thought that the brunette would look beautiful in it. Haru then took a deep breathe as she put the vial over her face and grabbed the bouquet as she thought, "_Okay, here goes nothing."_ She then pulled the curtain back and made her way to the outer garden where the ceremony was going to take place.

ooooooo

Lune stood off to the right side in front of Natori wearing his normal uniform only with a pair of black pants as he calmly waited for his bride to walk down the pathway. He then turned his head when he saw that Natoru was whispering something to his advisor. The light blue nodded as he gestured for the band to play letting everyone know that Haru was close by. And when the grayish purple half cat looked at the end of the walkway he was completely blown away by how lovely Haru's mother's wedding dress looked on the brunette. Now yes it did look much like the other dresses that she had, but they did add something to it and that something was to where at the end of the sleeves the bottom part of them went on to where they covered the bottom part of Haru's hands. And once she stood next to him, Lune gently took her hand and then walked a few steps until they were in front of Natori who was going to marry them.

"Ahem, we are gathered here today to join this cat and this woman in holy matrimony." The light blue cat began. He then adjusted his glasses as he went on with, 'If there is anyone here who does not think that these two should be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone held their breathe thinking that perhaps Reginald would show up and try something again. But to everyone's surprise and relief there was nothing as they mentally sighed while the kimono wearing cat presented the two with a ring as he said, "Now normally at this part of the ceremony we would just have the two who were getting married say their I do's and kiss one another, but since this a special marriage we figured that we should respect where Miss Haru came from and have the bride and groom give each other rings along with theirs vows."

He then looked over at Lune, but before Natori could say anything Haru asked, "What a minute if that's true then why isn't there a second ring?"

Both cats lightly chuckled as the advisor replied, "That has already been taken care of." This only confused the brunette a bit more until Lune added, "What he means Haru, is that you've been wearing your wedding ring the entire time."

The young woman raised her right hand slightly and looked at the ring that was on her right ring finger as she asked, 'Wait, if this was going to be my wedding ring why didn't you just tell me that?"

The blue and red eyed half cat just smiled at her as he removed it from her right hand while he answered with, "Well, I was going to tell you right away last year, but I did not want you to overreact or think that I was moving our relationship too quickly."

After a moment of thinking about it the brunette nodded in understanding as Natori continued with the ceremony as he said, "Sire, do you take Haru Yoshioka as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and care for her; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor; for as long as you both shall live?"

The grayish purple noble gently slipped the ring onto Haru's left ring finger as he answered, "I do."

Natori then turned to Haru as he asked her the same thing, "Haru, do you take His Majesty, King Lune as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, and care for him; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor; for as long as you both shall live?"

The brunette also just smiled as she slipped Lune's ring onto his left ring finger as she answered, "I do."

Hearing this caused the elderly advisor to smile as he ended with, "Then by the power invested me as the advisor to His Majesty may I present to everyone here the King and Queen of the Cat Kingdom. You may kiss the bride."

The Cat King then removed the vial from Haru's face as the two then met in a soft kiss. Seeing this caused everyone to stand up and cheer/clap for the newly weds. The former Cat King was a bit surprised to find himself shedding a few tears of joy since he had been waiting for this day to happen ever since Haru had first visited the kingdom. However, the happy moment was short lived as everyone stopped clapping when someone said, 'Well, this certainly is a surprise I was not expecting you and His Majesty to be wed yet, my dear."

Everyone gasped and looked behind them only to see Reginald walking towards the two. But as he was approaching the newly wedded King and Queen, Lune quickly pulled Haru protective by the waist as he coldly asked, "What are you doing here?"

The red clad half cat just let out a chuckle as he replied, "You should know why I'm here Your Majesty, I'm here for your beautiful wife."

Before Lune could say anything in response to that the brown furred half cat run up to him and pushed Lune back a ways therefore pulled Haru out of the king's embrace and into his own. Seeing this caused the former Cat King to become enraged, but before he could shout for any of the guards the red clothed cat put a dagger to the brunette's throat as he said, "I would not do that if I were you." He then put the object a bit closer to her skin as he added, "Unless of course you want your son to lose his beloved wife."

Seeing the young cat king glare at him caused the green eyed cat to grin as he said, "Good I'm glad to see that you would not any harm to befall, Haru." He then opened a portal behind him, but before he jumped through it he ended with, "Oh and if you want to try and take her away from me your more then welcome to." He then jumped into the portal as Haru gasped in protest while her vial fell off of her head.

Lune continued to start at the portal, but was brought back to reality when his father snapped at him, "Well, don't just stand there Lune, go rescue Haru!"

"Don't worry Father, I plan on doing just that. But I'll need some help." The half cat noble replied. He then made a second portal appear as he turned to his advisor and added, "Natori, I did not want to get them involved but I suppose I have no choice. I need you to see if the Cat Bureau would be willing to assist me in saving Haru."

The light blue cat nodded as he jumped through the portal on the left while Lune jumped into the one on the right. But while that was happening Haru's mother was hoping and praying that her daughter would be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen sat as his desk with his mind wandering into space as he let out, "I wonder if she is awake yet?"

Unfortunately for the cat figurine Toto had heard what he had let out as he replied, "I doubt it, Baron. She seemed pretty worn out to me."

The orange and cream furred half cat nodded in agreement as he got up out of his chair and made his way towards the front door. But before he opened it a light blue cat wearing glasses and a kimono could be seen walking around the Refuge outside through the same window that the cat figurine usually would look out of when he would be in his wooden state. Wondering what this visitor could want the greened eyed half cat opened one of the doors and walked outside as he greeted the visitor with, "Hello, is there something that I can help you with?"

Hearing caused the light blue cat to stop his walking as he turned and asked, "Are you the owner of the Cat Bureau?"

"Indeed I am." Baron replied, as he tipped his hat to the cat.

To his surprise though the kimono wearing cat run up to him and got onto his knees as he begged, "Thank goodness I found you. Please His Majesty requires your assistance in rescuing his wife."

The cat figurine did not reply at first as he looked to his right at a red house for a moment. He then nodded his head as he answered, "Please tell the king that I would be more then happy to help him."

"Well, I would but you see the king has already gone off to save his wife by himself." The cat stated, as he stood back up.

Baron was slightly taken aback by this information since he knew that Prince Lune had taken over for his father as King. (although the papers that he received from there did not give much detail as to how or why) But surely he would never rush into something like this without thinking things though. He quickly ran back inside and grabbed his quill as he started to write something down onto a piece a paper. The bird Creation became curious as he asked, "Baron, what are you doing?"

"I'm just leaving a note for our guest in case she wakes up and wonders where we are." Baron explained, as he folder the note slightly and placed it on top of his desk.

Natori quickly got inside and jumped onto Toto's back as he said, "I hope you don't mind this, but you'll have to come with us to save her Highness."

The bird statue just nodded as Baron joined the advisor on his back and as the black crow flow off into the air Baron slightly turned his head to the cat as he asked, "By the way I forgot to ask who are you?"

Natori just adjusted his glasses as he answered, "My name is Natori and I am His Majesty's head advisor."

Baron just nodded as a blue portal appeared up ahead which took the three to the Cat Kingdom. And while sitting behind the Cat Creation Natori thought, "_Please be alright Your Highness, because if His Majesty were to lose you then I don't think he would want to continue to live without you."_

ooooooo

Reginald continued to run down the dimly lit carven way with Haru still in his arms and when he saw some of his underlings he shouted, "Stop that spineless half cat so that he cannot follow me!"

Hearing this caused Haru to slap him for calling her husband such a thing as "spineless", but the red clad half cat just ignored it as he could see light up ahead which meant that he would be at the edge of the cliff. He then grinned with excitement in his eyes hoping that his plan could work to where the Cat King would fall to his death. Which in turn would make Haru his forever...after she kissed him of course.

ooooooo

Lune just lightly scoffed at seeing more henchmen heading his way. But when they would try to rush him he would either sidestep them or hit them with the hilt of a sword that he found. And once that was done he continued to run down the craven way as a light could be seen up ahead which meant that Reginald would be cornered and had no choice but to give Haru back to him. Once he made it outside he saw the red clad cat stand close to the edge of the cliff as he ordered, "Return my wife to me this instance you scoundrel!"

The brown half cat just slightly turned his head as he snapped back, "You'll have to kill me if you want Haru back!"

"So be it." Lune replied, as he raised his sword and then charged at the other half cat.

To his surprise though, Reginald jumped out of way of the attack making the blue and red eyed glare slightly. The death stare faded quickly when he saw that he was about to collide with Haru. But as much as he tried to stop himself he couldn't and once he bumped into the brunette she let out a loud gasp as she fell off the cliff.

"Haru!" The grayish purple half cat shouted, as he bent down over the edge in fear that perhaps his wife had not grabbed on to something.

He then sighed with relief when he saw that she had grabbed onto a tree branch and was carefully climbing her way back up the cliff. But as she was doing this she saw Reginald standing behind Lune as she shouted in warning, "Lune, behind you!"

The Cat King quickly blocked the brown furred half cat's attack as he coldly said, "How dare you try to trick me into killing my own wife."

The green eyed half cat just chuckled as he tried to charge at the half cat king. But to his surprise Lune just sidestepped him and hit him with one strike of his sword. And to Reginald's horror his monocle shattered into pieces as the blood started to pour out of his right shoulder. He held onto the injured part of his body and dropped his sword as he chuckled and said, "Well, it seems you really aren't as soft hearted as I thought you were. Well played Your Majesty."

He then fell onto his knees in pain, but when he saw that his dagger was not that far away from him he quietly grabbed it. He then watched as the half cat king bent down to try and reach for Haru's hand, but once he did this Reginald tried to make his move and cut Lune's throat. Sadly the blue and red eyed half cat knew what he was up to as he grabbed his right hand and let him dangle off of the edge as he sighed and said, "You know Reginald, I was hoping that I would not have to do something like this, but you have left me with no other option." He then slightly let go of his hand as he added, "Now if I help you back up here will you promise to stay away from my wife?"

The brown furred half cat just chuckled as he answered, "Alright Your Majesty, i will stay away from your wife. But let me give you this as a parting gift." He then stabbed the Cat King in his right hand causing him to yelp in pain as he let go of his hand and just grinned up at him as he continued to fall until you could no longer see if he had landed because of the fog.

Lune then tried to fight through the pain as he lowered his left hand to Haru and said, "Haru, please hurry."

The brunette felt a few tears fall down her face after seeing her beloved get hurt. But she nodded never the less and continued to climb upward. And when she thought that she was close enough to him she stretched out her hand to his as he stated, "I almost have you, Haru."

But unfortunately the side of the cliff that Haru was using for support gave way and crumbled causing the brunette to scream. And as she continued to fell Lune shouted at the top of his lungs, "HARU!"

ooooooo

Reginald looked at the blue sky as he slowly looked around and saw that whereever he was there certainly were quite a few houses as he thought, "_I wonder where I am?"_ He then heard someone gasp and when he turned his head he saw a young woman about a year younger then Haru with long orange hair and purple eyes staring at him as he went on wiht, "_This young lady is she perhaps an angel?"_ The last thing he saw before blacking out was that same young woman running towards him with a look of deep concern on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haru slowly began to open her eyes as she realized that she was not dead, but being held by someone. Thinking that perhaps it was Lune she began to focus her eyes until she could see again. To her surprise though it was not her husband that was holding her, but a orange and cream furred half cat with green eyes and he also were a light gray top hat and matching suit as she asked, 'W-What's going on here?"

She then also realized that she apparently was riding on the back of a large bird or something as Natori poked his head from behind the new half cat and exclaimed, "Oh, good you're awake I worried that perhaps we had not made it in time Your Highness."

She then noticed that the suit wearing half cat's green eyes had widen as he asked, "Wait, you are His Majesty's wife?" The brunette nodded in a yes mention as Baron added in his head, "_King Lune had picked a human woman to marry?_"

ooooooo

Lune continued to let the tears fall down his face as he bent down and slammed his left fist into the ground as he said, "I can't believe I could not save her. Father may not be very happy with this, but I must tell him that I cannot rule the kingdom without Haru by my side."

To the grayish purple noble's surprise a large shadow went over him causing him to shoot his head upward. He then rapidly turned his head around only to see Natori and Haru riding on a large crow. And he also saw that his wife was being held by Baron, but he found no reason to be jealous because if he hadn't of caught her then she would not still be alive as he got up onto his feet and started to run towards the group as he exclaimed, "Haru!"

The orange and cream furred cat still held the brunette in his arms jumped off of Toto's back and set the young woman onto her feet. A warm smile then crossed Baron's face as watched the brunette being pulled into the half cat king's embrace as he said, "Haru, I was so worried that I had lost you forever." He then looked at the Cat Creation as he added, "Thank you Baron, for saving my wife."

The greened eyed half cat just tipped his hat to the king as he replied, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Wait did Lune just call you, Baron." Haru asked, as she stared at the cat figurine.

She then watched as Baron removed his top hat and placed it over his heart as he replied, "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I am relieved to know that we had made it time, Your Highness." He then looked towards the large Bird Creation as he added, "And this is Toto."

"It's very nice to meet you, Your Highness." Toto stated, as he looked down at the young woman.

Natori then jumped off of the Bird Creation and ran up and hugged Haru as he said, "Oh, my lady you have no idea how happy I am to see that we had made it just in time." He then looked at the half cat king and saw that there was a small hole in his right hand as he went on with, 'Sire, your hand...what happened?"

"Reginald stabbed me with a daggger as a "parting gift" before he fell to the bottom of the cliff." Lune explained, as he then opened a portal. He then turned to the orange and creamed furred half cat as he ended with, "This portal should take you back to the Refuge, Baron. And thank you again for saving Haru."

Baron nodded and then jumped onto Toto's back, but before the two could leave Haru asked in slight disappointment, "Wait, you're leaving already? Are you sure that you can't stay here at least for a little while?"

The green eyed half cat just tipped hat to the three as he answered, "As much as I would love to partake in the festivities Your Highness, I'm afraid that there is a young lady back at the Refuge who must be wondering where I am right now."

Hearing this caused the Bird Creation to slightly roll his eyes as he thought, "_Are you sure that__** you're **__not the one who's worried about __**her, **__Baron?"_

The two Creations then took to the sky as they then turned and disappeared through the portal. And once they were gone Lune opened up another one as he extended his left hand to his wife as he asked, "Well I think we should head back to the castle before my father becomes too irritated, don't you agree darling?"

The brunette just nodded in agreement since she did not want her mother to become too worried as well. And as the two walked through the portal Natori just lightly chuckled as he followed behind them knowing that now everything would be alright.

ooooooo

Lune and Haru continued to dance after the half cat's injury had been heavily bandaged which covered his entire hand. But he was obviously somehow ignoring the pain as he twirled Haru a few times before retaking her hand into his. Seeing this caused Natori to smile again, but that was for only a moment because when he looked to his right he saw Haru's mother getting up from the table that she was seated at as he asked, "I take it that you have to leave early, Mrs. Yoshioka?"

The older woman nodded as she answered, "Yes, unfortunately I do since I have a dead line for when my latest quilt has to be done." She then smiled at the light blue cat as she added, "But don't worry about telling Haru about this because I had already told her early today."

The elderly advisor nodded in understanding as the red haired woman opened up a portal of her own and stepped through it. The kimono wearing cat then looked back over at the newly weds and when he noticed that they had once again gotten lost in each other's eyes he let out, "Ah, young love."

**Okay so here's the end of the story and I hope that it was as enjoyable for you guys to read as it was for me when it came to typing it out. And thank you to everyone who left a review or read this story since it helps me keep going. Now in case you were wondering there is going to be another story that I'm going to make that takes place during these events of this story. And everyone might like this because yes it will focus more on Baron and the Refuge. Also in case anyone was wondering it will be a crossover story with Bleach and the young woman that Reginald saw at the end of the last chapter was actually Orihime Inoue. But you'll have to wait to find out how and more importantly why she was at the ****Bureau in the first place. But the starting chapter for that story won't be up until either Sunday night or Monday afternoon.**

**So I guess I will see you all then and once again thank you for the reviews. Bye.**


End file.
